Yin & Yang
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: HPNaruto Crossover. Shounen ai, definitely Sasunaru. They are like Yin and Yang, so different like Dark and Light. Night and Day. Moon and Sun. Black and White. Yet in separable. A companion fic of HarbringerLady Shinobi Guards
1. Chapitre 1 : Hitomi no Jyuunin

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, there will be SasuNaru NC-17 yaoi in **every** page. I'm just obsessed enough to write my own fanfic. **Naruto** however, belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and many more. I also claim no ownership over Harry Potter and related characters. God knows what will happen if I ever did.

This fanfic is supposedly a spin-off fic from Harbringer Lady's Shinobi Guards. However, even though you will do just fine without reading it first, it'll be much easier to understand if you read it first.

All my gratitude for my betas and proof-reader, both **Vespertine **and **Granny-baachan**! You guys are the best partner-in-crime and betas I've ever met!

This is the revised edition.

Property of Sheera's Greywolf 2005

* * *

**Ying & Yang**

_**Hitomi no Jyuunin**_

_(Dweller of the eyes)_

* * *

When Sasuke received the order from Tsunade Hokage-sama a few weeks ago, he never suspected that Britain and the idea of entering a witchcraft and wizardry school would be a horrendous one. Oh no, he wasn't complaining about their protected; after all Harry Potter was a good boy, no matter how twisted both his past was and fate is. Nor was he complaining about the supposed-villain of the whole ordeal. After all, his job had been defined already; to protect Harry Potter, not to meddle in wizard's politics. His job was defined, paid and would be executed in a manner of excellence as expected from a member of Uchiha Clan who had killed both Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. No, he wasn't worried about it at all.

In fact, the one who succeeded in putting extra frowns and creases on his forehead was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke had long admitted to himself that his feelings to a certain obnoxious and loud blonde-haired ninja had gone beyond normal friendship. But at which stage the blonde idiot stood; Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha genius prodigy and the sole survivor of Uchiha massacre; honestly didn't have a clue. And what puzzled him even more was Naruto's own treatment and attitude towards him. When Sasuke came back and regained Tsunade's trust; almost all of his comrades who knew the real reason behind his betrayal had put a distance, even Sakura; who at the time he came back had been engaged to Lee. Only the dobe remained indifferent. He was acting as if Sasuke never went to the 'snake bastard', as if Sasuke never tried to kill him, as if the battle on the valley and the meadow never happened.

As if Sasuke never had been gone.

It pained him and at the same time relieved him. Pained him because he knew Naruto had chosen to suffer alone, no matter how much Sasuke's words had hurt him. Relieved him because there was something that remained, something the Uchiha could hold onto, no matter how selfish it might seem. Yet, he didn't want Naruto's sufferings stayed hidden in the dark. The Uchiha would prefer a shout, a fight, a punch; everything; anything except those fake sunshine smiles that greeted him everyday. Because no matter how good the blonde mask was, the shinobi had seen how it wavered a second after its caste and oh, how he craved the real one!

Because to him, Naruto was precious. The blonde-idiot had created a stage of which he stood alone in Sasuke's heart. And at some point the idiot had even managed to change Sasuke's reason when he was face to face with Itachi. But only now Sasuke realized that at that time, he no longer fought to avenge his clan. To say this current predicament and revelation didn't confuse him would be a lie on his part.

He silently cursed his lack of social skill, something he had never bothered to learn in his youth. Not that he had a choice; Orochimaru, after all, wasn't the best teacher of social skills.

So now, he simply didn't know why he was so in rage after witnessing some girls; obviously from upper level, or perhaps from different dorm too; gave Naruto various Valentine gifts of which the blonde had accepted with a shy and grateful smile. A small voice in his head said that perhaps, _perhaps, _the infamous Konoha Ice Prince was jealous. Jealous that Naruto had shown a side he never knew to a couple of complete strangers instead of him who's supposed to be his best friend.

_But you had betrayed him once, almost killed him twice even, how could you be so sure that he still thinks of you as a best friend?_

No, he wasn't jealous. Uchiha Sasuke isn't jealous.

If so, then what had made him so mad, he was seeing red? Not to mention that his attitude was even worse after the incident? Even Naruto who had known him the longest and thus known almost all his quirks had lost patience and told him to stop acting like a spoiled brat and grow up. Sasuke simply stormed out from Gryffindor Common Room, regardless of how much he looked like a spoiled brat at that point.

And that was how he found himself sitting in one of the Astronomy Tower 's parapets, trying desperately to assess his feeling.

Trying, that is.

But Fate hates him for some reason.

Before he could delve deeper into his mind, his ninja sense shouted at him to be cautious, someone was coming. At first he hoped it would be Naruto chasing him all the way up to the tower, but his hope dimmed down when he realized the steps missed a certain sound that only the dobe owned. He, however, quickly recognized the unruly mop of black hair.

It was none other than Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger once said that she found both Sasuke's hair and Harry's a similar shade black. It was, she had tried to described, the kind of night black when no stars where out to shine. It was the kind of deep, purest black that only shone in the middle of summer, right when the sun was all out in her almighty glory. Sasuke was taken aback at the comment, thinking that it was the same shade of black Itachi's hair was. He quickly dismissed the idea, but it still plagued him for a few minutes, until Naruto spoke...

"_I like it Sasuke-teme! I think it's better than that black-blue, it looked like bruises!"_

"Hi, Sasuke-san 1... Umm I didn't expect to find you here..." The Boy-who-lived stammered visibly under Sasuke's blank stare. Naruto and his comrades in Konoha had been immune to Sasuke's glare, however it still has it desired effects here in Britain. Something that Sasuke was grateful, for it was his weapon to fend off Fan girls (and boys alike) without creating unnecessary blood bath.

A plain 'Hnn' used mainly for simple acknowledgement was the only answer Harry get from the dark-haired Uchiha. But Harry, being a Harry Potter, refused to give up. Instead, he steeled himself from whatever outcome of this so-called 'friendly conversation'.

"The stars are all out tonight, I heard Prof. Sinistra said. You never told me you had an interest in astronomy.' Well, another try wouldn't bite, would it? At least, he hoped so.

" Hnn." Apparently it was.

Harry sighed dejectedly, this thing could go all night and it was all he could ever squeeze out from The Uchiha. But no matter how Harry was thankful that his life remain intact, in Quiddith it was the time for direct approach.

"Why you were so upset before Sasuke-san? What's up with you and Naruto? I think there was nothing wrong about Naruto receiving some Valentines." The question was voiced in curiosity and a little bit desperation, Sasuke noted. Undoubtedly, some of those questions didn't originally come from Harry; Hermione perhaps, was the one who were so curious about his relationship with Naruto. Shikamaru was right when he said that the majority of the female populations are troublesome.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly, "There is nothing wrong or happening between me and Naruto." He said with an air of finality and continued to stare at the Forbidden Forrest below. Somehow indicating that the so-called-conversation was over, and if Harry didn't want to get roasted by Uchiha's famous Katon no Jutsu in the near future he better leave without so much as a fuss.

He soon learnt that Harry could be stubborn as a brick when he wanted too. That or he was just too stupid to realize that the Uchiha was literally a time bomb.

"But you looked so mad earlier, and it made Naruto upset too. I know whatever happened between you two is your business, but could you please talk to him again? "Harry blurted out hurriedly and visibly wilted under Sasuke's intensified glare. He saw the genius' jaws clench tightly as the dark-haired shinobi fought to remain calm. 'The calm before storm' Harry mused to himself and willed his body to stay still and not run from the upcoming danger called 'Uchiha Sasuke in battle mode'. He heard a soft 'tap' and knew that the Uchiha had jumped from his previous perch on the parapet and walked in calm, brisk steps towards him.

"Please stop meddling in other's business, Potter-san." Sasuke murmured dangerously in passing. The usage of his surname made Harry wince and shivered mentally. During Sasuke and Naruto's stays in Hogwarts during the past month, the uptight Uchiha had opened up a bit and had called Harry using his given name; something Naruto had called a great achievement. The reversed usage of name must be an indication that the Uchiha was majorly pissed off. Harry could almost picture thaose weird red eyes (what was it called again?) of his swirling dangerously.

Sasuke left without another word.

* * *

"Oe Sasuke-teme! Where are you heading?" The blonde-haired ninja immediately ran to catch up when he spotted his raven-haired teammate. Even after Sasuke's betrayal to Sound and Team 7 official dispersal by Tsunade, he never thought about Sasuke less than a teammate. Sure, Naruto wasn't a saint; a monster perhaps; but not a saint. Sometimes, during sleepless nights in his journey with Ero-sennin; when he was too tired to think; the nightmare, the one with Sasuke, swirling Sharin'gans and devilish laughs, came unbidden. And it still haunted him here in Hogwarts, thousands of miles away from Konohagakure.

Sasuke merely shrugged at the question, but slowed down to let his companion catch up with his brisk step.

"Hey bastard, you okay?" The blonde-haired chuunin asked worriedly when he didn't received the usual 'Hn' the Uchiha usually used as an answer. He silently glanced at the taller chuunin and saw the troubled look etched visibly on his features, even in his body language. Being his best friend, not to mention rival, for years, Naruto knew this blatant display of emotion didn't bid a good thing. Sasuke's betrayal was a good example.

'If only I had known earlier...'

_/'Stop thinking about it kit. **He** made that choice; you have done your best to stop it. Now stop that thought! I'm trying to sleep here brat!'/ _

'Whatever you said old fox...'

Naruto shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. Kyuubi was right, Sasuke had returned and it was all that mattered today. He will handle the issue with Kyuubi later. Now, back to present.

"Sasuke, look... Sasuke!" He called louder and waited until the raven-haired chuunin averted his gaze at the blonde. There was no trace of the emotion earlier, only a calm acceptance and a slight bit of annoyance.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." The number one prankster of Konoha stammered, his whiskered cheeks turned pink in unusual shyness. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but I'm sorry I shouted at you and…" He stuttered, unable to finish what he had began. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the mop of sunshine-kissed threads hung silently, covering the sea-blue eyes, one thing that Sasuke worshipped enough he would built a shrine for it even if he was using the last of Uchiha's forte, from Sasuke's own piercing coal-dark ones.

Sasuke didn't like it; never did in his life had he imagined he would die by this attack, watching his best friend/teammate/secret crush apologizing. This person in front of him certainly wasn't his teammate! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't apologize; especially to Uchiha Sasuke, the only one who pet-named him 'Dobe' on a daily basis. He might apologize to Tsunade, or Sakura or even Jiraiya; but never to Uchiha Sasuke. Who was this imposter and what had he done to the real Naruto?

"Naruto" Sasuke cut the tirade and grasped the blonde's chin; lifting it slowly so he could stare straight into clear blue eyes which reminded him so much of Konoha's sky at summer. "Don't apologize. " Sasuke said firmly into a set of unnatural shade of blue; it always tried to pull him into its depth no matter how he struggled not to fall. "Don't apologize when it isn't your fault to begin with. I'm just having a bad mood." The raven-haired shinobi said, effectively ending the conversation right there. He slowly released the blonde's chin, but somehow instead of releasing the blonde altogether, the said hand just moved silently to the whiskered cheek; ghosting over it in the barest of touches.

He saw his blonde-haired companion eye fluttered close as Naruto unconsciously leaned into his much larger hand as if trusting him enough to let Sasuke do whatever the Uchiha please. And oh, how those pink lips glistened enticingly as if beckoning Sasuke's own lips to, please come, and have a taste.

Never once did the half-opened blue eyes left his own coal ones, regarding him with nothing more than a daring question: What will you do Sasuke? But did nothing to stop Sasuke lips to advancing closer, and _closer..._

_...and closer..._

Sasuke steeled himself and his mind on the last moment from over drive and ruining everything he had with Naruto. He would not let his stupidity cause his downfall. He was after all, a shinobi, the last descendant of Uchiha Clan, Sharin'gan bearer and top and foremost Uzumaki Naruto's best friend and rival. It was a blessing that Naruto still welcomed him with open-arms after what he had said and done to the blonde.

He watched the blue eyes blinked in confusion at the loss of the warmth. Sasuke slowly shoved both of his hands to the many pockets of his robe; and started to walk. He muttered a quick 'Come on' but didn't wait for the blonde to catch up with his long strides.

"Sasuke, I—"Naruto began before a voice they both recognized Harry's voice calling their names from afar. The boy probably had jogged after he had woken up from his post-Sasuke-death–glare stupor, immediately latched to their side and effectively ruining Sasuke's abused mood.

And he was _this _close from kissing Naruto.

* * *

Naruto watched in dismay as he witnessed Sasuke donned his usual mask of emotional indifference, again to the Uchiha Sasuke the world knew and Naruto secretly detest. During his stay at Hogwarts, Naruto realized that the usually stoic boy had begun to open up bit by bit. On one occasion he even caught the entitled Konoha Ice Prince laughed uncontrollably.

It was nice to see Sasuke look relaxed for once; in Sasuke's way.

"Say Naruto, what will you do to those valentines?" Harry's voice drifted and forced him to revert his eyes from Sasuke's face. He turned his face and for a brief moment he thought he saw something akin to awareness in the boy-who-lived's leaf-green eyes. Naruto grinned his biggest smile at Harry.

He had to remember that Harry was amazingly perceptive.

"Well, eat it up of course! And I won't share it with you Harry!" The Kyuubi vessel answered cheerily with a grin that threatened to eat half of his face. Beside him, Sasuke snorted.

"I don't need your chocolate, dobe." Sasuke smirked smugly and watched in amusement as Naruto pouted and started yelling at him with obscenities prohibited for minors. Somehow, he always found it comfortable to be engaged in this kind of friendly banter. It made him forget how lonely he was.

'Ne Sasuke, what would you do with your presents? You don't like sweet things do you? Can I eat it? Ne ne ne?"

Sasuke risked a glance at the blonde-idiot and felt his resolution crumble. The twin Konoha summer-sky widened and there a glint of hope shining in those pools of baby blue; somehow making the dobe look cute; adding sun-kissed threads falling delicately over the said eye and his hands just itched to brush it off, burrowing his hand into the blonde tresses. He almost felt its softness at the tip—

"Do whatever you like with it. I don't care." Sasuke said coldly and stared ahead, aware of a set of knowing green eyes watching his struggles. His hands gripped the inside of his pocket tightly; trying desperately to remain in control. At that point Uchiha Sasuke no longer care of what Harry might guess.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room was less crowded when they returned; only several of 7th years huddled up together in front of the fireplace, discussing something Naruto didn't bother to know. Hogwarts, the Headmaster had announced earlier, was experiencing the worst winter in an hundred years; not only was it cold, but Naruto heightened sense could detect a blizzard advancing. Naruto sighed, so much for a clear night.

"How is he?" Sasuke said quietly after they waved Harry good night and watched the boy-who-lived disappeared into his own bed chamber before heading to the stairs and proceeding into their own. Hogwarts was a safe ground, so they didn't feel the need to stay at the same room as their protected. Beside it wasn't as if Harry's room could accommodate two more people and their respective belongings. A Ninja is required to be able to travel light, but such rule wasn't meant for Naruto.

"He?"

"Kyuubi."

"Oh, he's fine. Just being a usual grouchy old fox." Naruto shrugged upon entering their shared bedroom, "Nothing to worry about that old fox, he's not really that active in this time of the year. Beside, he isn't as bad as you think Sasuke." Naruto grinned and undo the clasp of his robe, carelessly throwing the garment away to the chaos called his side of the room.

He heard Sasuke sigh and glanced disdainfully at The Uchiha much, much neater part of the room. "How could you be so neat Sasuke? It's not even healthy!" He scrunched his nose at the said Uchiha as he watched the raven-haired shinobi undid his own robe and _folded_ it neatly.

"Speak for yourself dobe. At this rate you'll be dead suffocated in your own trash before you are even promoted into Hokage office."

"Ah! So you _finally _admit that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, will become the Rokudaime!" The blonde-haired ninja said cheerfully.

"Which is impossible, you'll be dead even before you _get _promoted. So what's the point? " Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward, "Kami, what have I done in my past that you hate me enough to partner me with an idiot." He sighed, loud enough to the blonde to hear it from his stand point across the room.

Naruto merely stuck his tongue out. Sasuke had called him idiot back from their early childhood; as annoying as it sounded, he was used to it by now, so much it had became a pet-name and no longer had its effect unless it was spoken in different tone. Beside, he secretly kind of liked the pet-name.

"Naruto, have you done you're homework? In case you forgot, we have 3 to submit tomorrow, and I'm not planning to help you if you rush out in the morning. "He called across his shoulder as the Kyuubi vessel slammed the bathroom door closed and starting his nightly routines.

" Yep! Ron helped, and Hermione let me copy her work for the last paragraph! She said it wasn't my faults1 if I understand nothing." Naruto yelled with a muffled voice from the bathroom. The Kyuubi vessel must be spitting toothpaste all over the bathroom while doing so, Sasuke mused. Well, as long as he wasn't in the receiving end _and _the bathroom was already cleaned on his turn.

"Yosh! All set!" Naruto joyfully emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants that ride oh so low on his lean hips, endlessly teasing Sasuke already over-drive mind.

"Dobe, a storm is advancing. Don't tell me you're going to sleep in just that. "Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the expanse of tan torso. The room was well-heated, the Uchiha admitted, but wearing a lounge pants and nothing else in the middle of winter with a promising blizzard on the way, was suicidal. Not to mention Naruto was well-built enough to be edible and his disobedient mind didn't help him much; in fact it just grew more devilish by providing him with mental images not suitable for minors. He didn't want losing sleep again tonight.

"Of course not bastard! What am I? Stupid? "

Sasuke sighed and closed the bathroom, happy to found that the bathroom was indeed, clean.

* * *

Contrary to popular beliefs, Naruto was quiet whenever he was deep under covers, but whether he was asleep or not was another matter entirely. And somehow, tonight sleep wouldn't come as easy as usual for the Kyuubi vessel. He usually has two reasons as to why, a matter concerning Kyuubi or non-Kyuubi. Tonight was the latter.

"Dobe, go to sleep." Sasuke murmured sleepily, turned his stare from the 4 posters bed- ceiling to his quiet but wide awake teammate, who was merely six-feet but seemed like miles away from him, and found a set of twin blue eyes staring straight at him.

"...Sasuke..." _'What are you thinking? What was happening down there? Is something wrong? '_

_'What's happening between us?'_

Yet the questions remained unasked and unanswered along with many uncertainties in the air.

Sasuke gazed him steadily. Waiting.

"...no, it's nothing. Nightie night." And the blonde pulled the thick burgundy veil, obscuring him from Sasuke questioning stare.

Sasuke stared blankly for a couple of seconds before he too pulled his own veil.

_...tsuzuku..._

_Songs listened while writing this:_

_**Melissa – **Porno Graffiti, FMA 1st OP_

_**Jyojoushi – **L 'Arc-en-Ciel_

_**Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni – **Little by little, Naruto 3rd OP_

_**Killing Me – **L 'Arc-en-Ciel_

_... and many more..._

Note(s) :

1 For this please read Shinobi Guards chap. 3. I think HarbringerLady had given enough explanation regarding this matter, but if you have anything, comment or whatever, please email me. It's my idea after all.

Saa it's done, the 1st chapter of **Yin & Yang! **I hope it's up for your satisfactory, I know it's not my masterpiece. Damn, I hadn't realized writing after 6 years absence is **_this_** difficult! I need a whole week to finish this thing! Damn my moody self sigh.

Anyhow, any comment, review, constructive criticisms are welcome, after all they're what make me keep on working.

sHeeRa+

June 16, 2005


	2. Author Notes

...No, I'm not, yet, bring you another chapter, for I have a massive writer's block that threatened to end my writing career sooner than I thought; as if the six years wasn't enough. This is merely and Author notes.

Actually, 2nd chapter of **Yin & Yang **was about to finish and being posted when one of my betas (Granny-obaachan) had 'kindly' pointed that my 2nd chapter is kinda...'off focus'. She also suggested to cut half of 2nd chapter (yep, half of it) and put it on 1st chapter. And since, just a few days before Vespertine emailed me about my 2nd chapter blue print and kinda pointed out that it lack of 'intense', whatever the hell it was, I took Granny-obbachan suggestion

So, I did some revision to 1st chapter and **voila, **the new 1st chapter. Yep, the actual update is 1st chapter; with some revision and addition.

I'm actually working on the new 2nd chapter blue print and hopefully can post it at the end of this month, now I just need to get rid of this stupid writer's block.

The second chapter will be fully focusing on **_flashback. _**Yes people, flashback. Actually the main plot of this story is the flashback and how to put them together since HarbringerLady had refused to touch it without a ten feet pole.

So I took the job. And happily using my liberty to make and equation like... Sasuke'Seme' + Naruto'naive-uke'+Gryffindor's fluffy bed ... (fill the dots! grin maniacally)

Yep, evil me.

sHeeRa

Whose name spell E-V-I-L

PS: Any kind of support will be appreciated, I'm using my parents' bathroom right now and God knows there's not a single plot bunny there...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Anata

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, do you think both Sasuke and Naruto would be covered in so much clothing? I'm not even Japanese! And Harry Potter? If own something that big, I won't have a 3x5 hostel room... I would buy myself a condo. Seriously.

Again, this fanfic is a companion (yes, it's no longer a spin off) fic of HarbringerLady's fanfic Shinobi Guards, and is written to satisfy my yaoi mind -.

And yes, this chapter (and the previous too) title's taken from one of my favorite L Arc-en-Ciel songs. Honestly, I want it to be not only L Arc's songs but... Oh well, some fanatic I am. Enjoy!

Oh yes, I forgot, the first chapter have been revised. All of it, with massive addition and grammar-correction; it's no longer than the 1st chapter I originally posted. That's why it takes so long until this 2nd chapter is posted

Hugs and kisses for my lovely-and-beautiful-I-kissed-the-ground-you-both-walk-on betas and proof-reader, **Vespertine** and **Granny-obaachan.** I can't live without you guys!

Written and directed by **Sheera's Greywolf2005**

**Yin & Yang**

_**Anata**_

_(You)_

The day rushed out uneventful. It was another day with a boring routine for Sasuke; collect Harry, go to class, have arguments with a certain blonde idiot, punch a living daylight out of a certain Malfoy ("The git just never learns!" Ron howled in laughter), teach Harry Taijustu, trying to swat away his fangirls with constant cold look or a glare since he wasn't permitted to do more, and fighting desperately with his raging hormone when Naruto just looking very fuckable 1. Yes, it was like any other day in the Uchiha life.

Boring.

Who knew his evening would be full of interrogation. Namely by a 'concerned' Hermione Granger.

"Hermione-san..."

"Sasuke-san, I need to know. I have the rights to peer into your personal matters since it has disrupted Hogwarts in many ways more than one. Many rumors have spread wildly, some are ridiculous enough to be ignored but some are pretty serious. Some of it has connected you and Naruto with the Dark Lord's return. I'm sorry but I need to know." She replied gravely and stared straight into Sasuke coal eyes. Her determination reminded him so much of a bubble-gum haired girl companion back in Konohagakure.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly; he'd never lied about his life or cared about what people might think about it. He had his reasons and if he was quiet, he just didn't want to expose it to everyone to see. But this was Hogwarts.

"We, Naruto and I, are friends...

_It started as a very fierce rivalry; Konoha Genius Prodigy vs. Konoha no. 1 Prankster. Ever since they knew each other, Naruto always tried to best him in anything. But Sasuke never cared; Naruto was nothing but an annoying bug that got in his way. Until some deity upstairs, who must be hating him so much by the way, thrust the two of them into the same team. Add Sakura, who at the time was one of annoying fan girls, to the equation and a bizarre love triangle was formed. _

_Kakashi-sensei didn't help at all. _

_And their relationship evolved along with the insults and the fights; 'rivals' to 'team mates'..._

_Sasuke didn't exactly remember when both he and Naruto passed this phase of utter childishness, for the blond idiot to accept him as a teammate and him to accept the idiot more than a nuisance. On one of those tree-climbing practice Kakashi-sensei put them on the Wave Country perhaps, and it grew steadily, if not frighteningly. _

_/...'team mates' into 'comrades'.../_

_It was probably the first fight with Zabuza; Sakura had protected their client, what else was he supposed to do than try to build something resembled team work with the idiot and try to help Kakashi?_

_Since then they've been inseparable in fights; until Sasuke's ego and selfishness tore the little heaven apart._

_...'comrades' into 'friends'..._

_And since then, they've been spending more and more time together outside training and occasional sparring; it's important to build team work, the raven haired ninja had excused him. But he knew deep in his conscience, the main reason was he had enjoyed the blonde's presence immensely, more than anything. He wanted, and had addicted, into the radiance that only his _

_After a while, ramen after sparring, no longer tasted as disgusting as it used to. _

_...'friends' to 'best friends'... _

_But the massive turning point that steered the evolution of the relationship out of control, at least in Sasuke's mind, had been the fight with Haku. The raven-haired shinobi didn't know what had possessed him to shield the blond; he was after all, too young to know such a thing called infatuation, but he did. _

_And he hadn't understood why he was so relieved seeing Naruto's face, complete with all his whisker marks, summer-sky eyes and mop of sun-kissed blond hair, cheeks wet from tears, just a few inches of his own just before the blond-idiot crushed him with a bear hug. Sasuke, being the obedient Uchiha he always was, had masked the happiness and the relieves –where did that come from anyway—from his features and turned it into his trademark scowl. Yet it didn't help him from pondering about it a few months later, when he was certain that whatever thing that had possessed him at that moment was far from normal friendship. _

_He was young, stupid and childish. Instead of handling it like any sane person would, he sulked and paid no heed, dismissed it entirely and turning even deeper into the dark recess of his mind. Completely unaware that any delays would only make it worse, like a dam tempted to burst. _

_And burst it did._

_Sound was no match to Konoha._

_He had sorely missed Naruto; missed his constant companion and the friendly banter that always followed, missed his brilliant smiles no matter how fake it was, missed the shouting challenges and exhausting spars. Missed all the conversation (well, Naruto spoke at least, that could be called conversation right?) at the ramen stand, arguments or just a plain gossip. _

_Those memories had haunted his every step. Like a fleeting thought that never could go away; came unbidden and at the weirdest of situation _

_...and now, 'best friends' into something he couldn't name yet..._

_Yet._

_And he was determined to know. He owes Sakura that at least._

_But that feeling was buried underneath all the hatred and the desire to avenge his clan; to kill a certain man with Mangekyou Sharin'gan in both eyes. The worst loss at their relationship was when he followed Orochimaru to Sound and having Naruto and a pack of shinobi running after him._

_The Battle in the Valley of Ends had left a bitter after taste; so much it was only brought into conversation once after his return to Konoha, neither of them or their friends had spoken about it ever since. _

_But what intrigued Sasuke more was their last battle. He was free at the point; having killed both Itachi and Orochimaru just a week before when he was face to face again with angry blue eyes he had sorely missed. _

_"Uchiha Sasuke." the blond had spoken his name with so much venom, Sasuke almost doubt that it was indeed Naruto; but no one could mistaken those summer-colored eyes and tell-tale whiskered cheeks. And only one person could awaken so many emotions within Sasuke hearts._

_Sasuke didn't remember exactly what the blonde-haired chuunin had said, something about Sakura waiting for him and Naruto promising to bring him back. Next thing he remembered was an overly warm and wet feeling on his left hand and a mop of battle-tousled blonde haired slumped against his chest. And words..._

_"...If my death could make you put a peace with your past, then I'll willingly die, Bastard. Just promise you'll return..." _

_...spoken shakily against his ear. _

_After that, it was all fragments of memories, jumbled together into the deep recesses of his mind. He was acting purely of instinct, a rare feat of an Uchiha. But he did remember tying a ripped shirt on the blonde's torso, desperately trying to stop the bleeding; picked him up against Sasuke's much better chest and ran like hell with one determination, to find the Hokage._

_To save a certain idiot who is stupid enough to face his chidori head on._

_To say Tsunade was shocked beyond words was indeed an understatement. After all, it wasn't every day –or for everyone for that matter-to have the privilege to see a worried to death ex-prodigy of Konoha and a more bloodied body of Kyuubi vessel who looked so pale the medic sannin was afraid he was beyond any mortal help._

_She had taken Naruto's body, and that was exactly the last thing Sasuke remembered before a sharp pain came and his memory failed him. _

"...and that is all." Sasuke said to the serenity that had fallen on the room, his coal eyes never leaving the Prefect.

"Do you..." Hermione paused hesitanly, her auburn eyes regarding the calm acceptance the Uchiha's dark coal ones, silently probbing, "...love him?" The last of the sentence was spoken in a steady tone; as she watched the raven-haired shinobi sitting like a parody of statue.

"...I'd die for him."

And she smiled, expecting and accepting the answer like a superb Prefect she was, knowing fully well that many of Hogwarts' students, namely those under Sasuke fans Club, would weep and create ruckus; and again, she and Ron will be the ones who will be responsible to put such ruckus into order. Oh how she missed the old days. "Very well then, I'm not going to waste your time any longer. See you tomorrow Sasuke-san."

She turned on her heel and marched out calmly. However her untrained eyes didn't notice the slight change of shadows on her left when she walked through the door; nor did she notice the slight breeze that went past her left shoulder as she closed the door.

"It's quite a confession, Sasuke." Even a whisper could be as deafening as a thunder when spoken in a silence room.

Midnight met Summer. And the world froze.

"Naruto."

..._tsuzuku..._

_Songs listened while doing this chapter:_

_**Auraku – **ADA Band_

_**Melodies of Life – **Shiratori Emiko, Final Fantasy IX_

_**Hikari **– Utada Hikaru_

_**Hill Gengaku no Yuki – **Pierrot_

_**ASTERISK – **Orange Range, Bleach 1st OP_

_...and countless of L 'Arc-en-Ciel's..._

**A/N:**

**1 **Fuckable: I don't know if it's a word, but I picked it up from Granny-obaachan so all credit goes to her.

Yup, it's done. I'm so sorry for the poor quality of it; my writer's block is worse than I expect. Oh well, 3rd chapter is being written and there will be a fluff if I couldn't help it. Oh, and do tell me whether you want some smut or not.

**Reviews Reply:**

**Jasmine Starlight:** The reason why is because Hermione knew that in Japan, it isn't common to actually calling someone with their given name without suffix attached, except very close friends or vulgar people or if the owner of the name said so. Even it's common for a wife to call her husband with a –san attach behind. So since Sasuke isn't actually sociable, not as sociable as Naruto at least, Harry choose to call him by his given name with a –san attach behind. Calling him just Uchiha would be rude, Mr. Sasuke just plainly horrendous, Harry got no choice but to revert to Japanese way and called him Sasuke-san. It's just a matter of politeness actually.

I'm not born Japanese, nor know much about their custom, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

**Everyone Else**: Thanks for the kind reviews! I love you all!

sHeeRa+

June, 22nd 2005


	4. Interlude I : Jyoujoushi

Disclaimer: Naruto and related characters didn't belong to me; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and may others, but definitely not me.

Thisinterlude can be called a prequel of Yin & Yang, and a filler of the whole arc. This is written without HarbringerLady permission and for my amusement only, since I couldn't just left Sakura in the dark. She is a member of Team 7 and deserves a respect of her own, being one of the best female characters Kishimoto ever create.

Thisinterlude is taken place after Sasuke return and before he was sent to Britain with Naruto (before the current**Ying & Yang **and **Shinobi Guards**).

I was debating myself about how I would post this, as a stand alone or under '**Yin & Yang**', but since it's '**Yin & Yang' **interlude so...

**Sheera's Greywolf 2005**

* * *

_**Jyoujoushi**_

_(Ode)_

* * *

One and a half year ago, she would have been happy to hear that a certain genius prodigy of Konoha had return from whatever hell he had visited. But it was one and half year ago, it was today that his long forgotten childhood love comeback. How much had changed from the day he'd gone, Haruno Sakura asked herself.

Many.

Konoha, for example, had undergone a war and now, the village has very much different from the old one. Older, shabbier, with more unspoken sadness on its every core; the destruction could be surpassed only by Kyuubi Attack 16 years ago. People's laughter were hollow, a mere cold mask that very painful to heard even by Sakura.

All the remaining Rookie Nine were at least Chuunin now, with the exception of, of course, Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru was close to Jounin rank, and Konoha's best strategist despite his laziness.

But she wasn't here to let Sasuke-kun catch up; she pondered, staring absent-mindedly at Naruto's apartment building. It looked shabbier than the last she went here; many of the paints had been chipped off, some by idle hands and some by nature, the roof need fixing and the stairs were in the verge of collapse. She could only guess why Naruto hadn't moved out like anyone else.

Naruto's front door was unlike the other part of the compound; the wood was polished to perfection, the brass doorknob was shining and there was a scrap of paper which politely announces that you were face to face with Uzumaki Naruto residence. Naruto's room was nice for someone who barely lives there; it was quite airy with some potted plants in the window sill and a bigger one in the corner. However, they were experiencing the beginning of the worst summer in 2 years, so even that wouldn't help much.

She smiled at Naruto's surprised expression and found herself being ushered inside by the eager host. Naruto chirped some how are yous and asked her would she like to drink and offered her a tall of chamomile ice tea with lemon and cake to go by, before asking what in high heavens brought her to the apartment.

Sakura smiled at her blonde-haired teammate, relishing in the familiarity of one of her best friend's antics she had missed. After Sasuke absence--or was it betrayal? Sakura didn't certain after Tsunade edict—Naruto was changed.

Sure, for outsiders he was still the cheery demon boy, too loud and obnoxious for his own good. But if someone searched beneath those grins and confidence they would found that Sasuke betrayal to Sound affected him more than he let anyone knew, maybe it affected him more than it did to others. Something that Sakura, regrettably, only realized recently.

Naruto's question regarding her thick brows fiancé condition brought her reverie ands she let her smile bloomed once more at the spread out refreshments of the offerings of more delicacies for the grinning host of which she declined with regrets. As much as she loved Naruto home-made cakes and cookies, she was on diet and couldn't bear more pounds or else she would looked like a female version of Chouji on her wedding day.

"Lee-kun's fine Naruto. A few bruise here and there but after a meeting with Tsunade-sama he will be as good as new. He's actually looking forward for your sparring, you know." Sakura smiled and accepted the tall glass of ice chamomile tea—she'd also declined the lemon, she never really likes the sour taste anyway-- gratefully. It felt so nice to have cold drinks in the middle of summer days; where the sun was very much a flame thrower glowering in Konoha's sky. If it wasn't for something as important as this, she would be cuddled up in her room with a book.

She listened as Naruto rambling on and on in response of her earlier statement while sipping the cold liquid. The glass felt blessedly cool and she held with both hands, steadying herself for what she would say next.

"Ne Naruto, is Sasuke-kun here? I need to talk to him."

She watched Naruto stopped in middle of a sentence, shutting his gaping mouth and nodded gravely. The seriousness invading all his facial features, no trace of the previously carefree Naruto. All done in span of three seconds. If she wasn't known Naruto for so long she would have laugh; or claimed him to be sick. Or maybe both.

"He's in the bedroom; I'll call him now ok? Just enjoy the cake Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped happily and left her in her own ponderings.

The strawberry cake stared at her numbly.

It wasn't long before Naruto erupted from his bedroom, looking quite pissed and practically dragging a stoic Uchiha on his heels. He ushered the Uchiha to seat, glaring all the way; of which Sasuke only returns was a blank stare at the blonde shinobi general direction. A second later she was regarded with the darkest midnight eyes she ever have the fortune of meeting.

Uchiha Sasuke was still a sight to behold; maybe even more. His coal eyes was darker in resemble of starless midnight sky; a sharp contrast with his even paler skin. The worshipped high cheekbones and upturned nose was still there, adding a noticeable and definitely not unpleasant contour in otherwise smooth skin. His trademark rooster tail stood proudly in the back and she scrutinized every single strand as its sway to the gentle breeze. While Naruto was bulky and more horizontally challenged; Sasuke was lanky and almost a head taller than Naruto. Most of the muscles were hidden beneath his shirt yet Sakura had no doubt that Sasuke's was as muscular as Naruto in his own way. She felt his eyes shifted from her blonde-haired teammate to her and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Sakura." Was his only greeting. His black eyes bore into her in steady manner which was only his.

"Long time to see ne, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at Sasuke, listened half-heartedly as Naruto said he would leave them alone to 'catch up' and he was on the roof if they would ever need him before the blonde shinobi opened the window and vanished.

"Ha."

She chuckled. All these years he was away on Sound and Sasuke didn't really change much; it felt like they were back to old days. In any seconds Naruto would have burst through the window, yelling him to stop being a bastard and answer rightfully. But they were past that stage it seemed, Sakura mused wistfully at the unmoving window pane. Naruto too, had moved on.

"You haven't changed much Sasuke-kun. You still answer like the way when you were twelve." The pink-haired shinobi smiled and waved to the seat in across the coffee table. "Please have a seat."

Sasuke merely stared back, his eyes devoid any emotions. Sakura waited a couple of second and cheered inwardly when she saw the raven-haired Uchiha took the prepared seat.

"Doumo." Yep, Uchiha Sasuke social skill certainly didn't improve much.

She put the glass back, folded her hands on the hem of the outer skirt and spoke, "Sasuke-kun, I'm here to say good bye." She chuckled at Sasuke wide eyes, "No, it's not that I would leave the village or something Sasuke-kun. It just, you know, I did once in love with you when I was a child and I want you to know that I've moved on. I and Lee are getting married in a year or two." She smiled and saw the beginning of a small smile in Sasuke lips, "You do realize I never had any chance to say Good Bye and it make me keep thinking, what will happen if you had never been gone? Would you able to love me in the end, as a lover would? If not, will I be able to move on, knowing that I have to meet you everyday? Will Naruto be able to move on from me?"

"Sakura..."

"Will our triangle end anytime soon?" Sakura laughed a sad, bitter laughter that sounded as if she was weeping instead of laughing.

"Our triangle?"

"Yes, _our_ triangle. Don't tell me you haven't realized it yet Sasuke-kun! About Naruto loving me, me loving you..."

Sakura took a deep breath, "...and you loving Naruto."

She knew the last fact which made their former Team 7 a never ending triangle was always left unspoken, but such thing had to end. "I might be dense, Sasuke-kun, but I'm not blind; that's why I choose to move on. Though I must thank you for helping me."

For once Sasuke expression was far from his usual parody of statue.

"He had never given up on you." Sakura continued smiling as she saw Sasuke startled expression. Maybe she was too blunt, but right now she simply doesn't care. "Not once, Sasuke-kun." Now, she no longer able to stared at him; maybe it was just some old jealousy, but she couldn't bear to see such an open emotion on all his features. "Every time he would go out, for a mission or something, his parting words were always 'Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll find that bastard this time and bring him home!' and a wave. Even after I given up on you and moved on." She laughed, somehow felt an old undesirable bitter taste on her tongue.

"Sakura..." '_I'm sorry' _She knew he would have said that, yet she stopped him. She didn't want to deal Uchiha-self-blame session. It was over and done, he was forgiven and she would happy to leave it at that.

"So please Sasuke-kun," The afternoon air was humid and she itched to wipe the beginning of perspirations on her forehead. The AC was on, but it didn't help much "Don't give up on him either."

And then she saw that. The wistful smile, just a tiny fraction of muscles moving but it was a smile nonetheless, and the deep longing with a hint of remorse and regret behind the thick veil. Just a flash then it was gone, back to the deep dark eyes she had once adored so much in her younger days.

Yet she understood.

It was all it took for her to make a life time decision.

'If I had known before hand, how this triangle of us would cause so much trouble, I would have resigned even before my first day in Team 7' She had once said to Lee, but now, looking at both Midnight eyes, she realized that she had no regrets.

She never regretted the day she fallen in and out of love with a raven haired genius named Uchiha Sasuke. She had learnt to love beyond imagination then, and still learning to bask in a wonderful feeling of being loved in return. A shinobi had to look underneath the underneath; and underneath it all, Sasuke was not, and would never be hers.

It taught here how precious friend Ino was. Their broken friendship was mended the day Sasuke left Konoha, and both of them had made a vow to never again loving the same man. Not that Sakura would ever set her eyes on Shikamaru anyway.

No, Haruno Sakura had no regrets.

So she smiled, giving her best smile for her long lost childhood friend. "I know Sasuke-kun. Thank you, but I have no regret." Her eyes regarded the Uchiha with a calm serenity before she slowly stood up. "Maa, times really flew when you're with a friend ne? I think Naruto's roasting his ass up there. I better go home."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks."

The walk to the front door was spent in a comfortable silence; their padded footsteps were the only sound echoed in the dimly lit hallway. For a second, when her hand reached the doorknob and turned to say good byes, Sakura wished they were young again; maybe she would able to fall into the deep abyss of midnight once more. But she let the thought pass and silently whisper Good Bye.

This year's summer will be bright and cheerful.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," She said, turned around to face him for the last time "Take care of Naruto okay? If you ever hurt him, I swear I'll be after your ass faster than you think I could." before headed down the stairs, spring on her feet and happiness on every core of her being.

Sasuke-kun's stunned face was priceless.

Her next stop was, of course, The Yamanaka Flower Shop. After all, such good news was meant to be shared with people.

_-Owari- _

* * *

It's done. My apologize for those who actually waiting for Yin & Yang next installments; it's going to be late. I hope I'll be able to finish it before my school starts in August, but I couldn't promise much.

I'm lazy and now, I'm trying to catch up with my personal project. Don't worry there will be chapter 3 and another interlude in Yin & Yang next installments, so I hope I won't disappoint you much.

A coherent review will be greatly appreciated. Remember, it help me write better and faster.

_Songs listened while writing this _

_**Joujoushi – **L Arc-en-Ciel_

_**STEM – **Sheena Ringo_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Honey

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, the guy belong to Uchiha Sasuke last time I remembered, and like hell I'm going to put myself against Sasuke... I ke my life too much, thanks. **Naruto **belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and I dunno who else...

This is the un-betaed version. Both of my betas are not available at the moment. I couldn't contact Granny-obbachan and my emails to Vespetine keep bounce back, undelivered. So any typos and grammar mistakes are mine.

Written by **Sheera's Greywolf 2005**

* * *

**Yin & Yang**

_**Honey**_

* * *

****

"It's quite a confession, Sasuke." Naruto said, his summer eyes bore into Sasuke own starless midnight ones while Sasuke, in loss of words, only stared at him. After long heartbeats of which Naruto had thought the raven-haired shinobi might have been dead from heart attack, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Naruto." His name sounded on Sasuke's tongue like drops of honey, or was it chocolate? Dark, deep, rich with a taste that made you addictive in a first try. Smooth, but a little edgy on its side. The voice washed over him like a prominent tidal wave, and he basked on it gratefully, enjoying the tiny piece of heaven.

"I didn't realize you were there." It wasn't an accusation, or guess. It was a statement, a typical Uchiha denial that Naruto hate above all.

'_Huh?'_

"You didn't realize, Sasuke? What will you realized then?" Naruto fumed, he was running in short fuse lately, tonight was no exception. "Or maybe, if you knew I was there, you wouldn't say anything right? You would hang me up like you did to any of your fans." Naruto spat, he hate this; this emotional turmoil which turned him into someone he didn't know and couldn't handle.

"Hung you for what, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, his coal eyes narrowed into slits as he made the attempt to stand up and calmed the pacing Naruto, but his blonde haired companion only shrugged his offered hands and continued pacing.

"For CONFESSING to you, you sick self-centered bastard!" Naruto shouted and stopped from his pacing several feet away from the Uchiha stand point. His shoulders shook from barely restrained anger and confusion. He wanted to punch and kicked the living daylights of certain Uchiha but at the same time he just wanted to break down and cried something he rarely did, even in his younger days.

"You never confess me anything, dobe."

That was the last straw.

"I DID! I did, you egoistic cold-hearted asshole!" Naruto yelled and sharply turned around to face the stricken Uchiha. "Or you merely brushed it off like you always did to your fangirls? Do I mean less to you than a friend, Sasuke, that you choose to play with my feeling first before answering? And that's not even an answer when you spoke it only to Hermione." A bitter laughter escaped his throat, yet Naruto felt like crying.

"...when did you confess, Naruto?"

Sasuke heard a sharp intake of breath, "Tell me, Naruto, when did you confess, because I swear in Sandaime's name I didn't remember you confessed anything to me."

"In our last battle. Di you remember bastard," Naruto smiled bitterly, the memories of the said fight rushing back; they had spat many of hurtful words to their opponents that time and they still hadn't said sorry to each other. He had wanted to said sorry quite a few times when Sasuke was in house arrest, but saying sorry would caused the said memories to be brought to live. The fight was enough and he didn't want to relive it ever again. "...did you remember _'I always love you, Sasuke, but if my death could make you put a peace with your past, then I'll willingly die, Bastard. Just promise you'll return...' _bastard?"

Sasuke frowned, he did remembered the last part; how could he not, when it was the exact same part that made his resolves crumbled like a sandcastle would against waves. But he knew nothing about the first part. "... I did remember the last part."

Naruto laughed again, this time a weak helpless laugh that sounded more like he was weeping rather than laughing, and walked to the chilly frosted glass, farther away from Sasuke. For once, there was silence filling the whole room with its awkward embrace.

"...I knew you would said that..."

"Naruto—"

"For Kami's sake Sasuke! Make up you're mind! You never _talk _to me! We fought! You were attacking, insulting, shouting! We both did! So the first time I actually _confess_ to _you _and you didn't listen!" The blonde shouted again, his fists clenched and unclenched as he fought to calm, knowing such task was nearly impossible when one was trying to shake some sense into bloody-jerk-good-for-nothing-bastard Uchiha Sasuke, especially when the said person was Uzumaki Naruto whose patience was as solid as butter in heat.

"Naruto, listen to me!" The raven-haired shinobi sharply hissed, knowing fully well that most of Hogwarts' living inhabitants had gone to bed, and probably miles away in dreamland, and with the way the blonde shouted he wouldn't be surprise if Dumbledore himself showed up in their doorstep and hexing the both of them in order to sleep.

"Listen to what, ahou! That you hate me! I have enough of it!" Naruto shouted again, louder than before. "Everybody hates me! Do you think it would matter to me if you hate me too? Guess what Uchiha, I love you! Feel free to play with it!" The last sentence had been shouted in so much rage, that Naruto realized his long constructed glass mask had crumbled, leaving the jagged pieces embedded deep inside his very core. During two full seconds of pure silence, of which Sasuke had stared dumbly into his 'confession', he had tried desperately to put the mask back to its place but the tell-tale warmness in his eyes had told him his failure.

Naruto, in the last resort to maintain his dignity, had turned in his heel and attempted to flee...

Attempted, was the correct word.

Before he even could get two steps away, he felt his upper arm being pulled roughly. However, his attempt of protest, and flee for that matter, died without any chance to be fully bloomed; successfully being killed by Sasuke oh-so warm lips upon Naruto own. Add a hand on his hair and the last remaining of his resolves crumbled, leaving only the raw want, _need,_ to be close burst through the broken dam; destroying all his anger on it's wake.

When another hand encircled his waist, he already had both hands deep in the raven locks. Wanting to be _closer,_ _deeper_ and oh please, _harder; _quivering with blatant happiness when he felt answering pressure from Sasuke hands.

Time simply left them froze in the moment and joined the author in a well-deserved coffee break. 1

It was another eternity later when they broke up, each gasping to fill his own quota of air, both panting when the body had simply gave the head a kick for losing control. And then Naruto found himself staring into piercing coal eyes, with hands itching to just pulled the Uchiha down and kissed him; desperately kicked his heart to just _calm down!_

"I told you to listen to me dobe." Sasuke said, voice hoarse from the amount of raw emotion turmoil. He slowly, deliberately moved his hand to cup whiskered cheeks as he fought the temptation to just crush those benign lips with his own, to feel those lips quivering in imitation of captured butterfly. He tilted his face and slowly rained kisses into the blonde's face; soft tentative kisses at his forehead, on both cheeks and at long last, his lips. Sasuke tastes the soft skin like kissing a rose petal; enjoying the sweet, musky tang of summer nights, milk chocolate and something uniquely Naruto. He drank it greedily; trying to satisfy his long time thirst, yet it only left him wanted even more.

The kiss, however, has remained chaste.

"Sasuke..." The blonde whispered huskily against Sasuke lips, somehow managed to relearn how to breathe and formed a full sentence, no matter how short it was. And Sasuke found himself eye to eye with troubled summers.

"Naruto..." And he pressed forward, crushing their bodies together, their raven and golden threads melding in a weird concoction. Then he whispered an affirmation the blonde had longed to hear.

The blonde had smile then; a genuine smile so bright, yet so soft and bittersweet it made Sasuke ached to reach out and held him, sending whispers of comforts to sooth the invisible pain. But he held his tongue and act.

Beside, most Uchiha wasn't known for their words; rather by their action.

Konoha Shinobi was known for swiftness and stealth, but not once in his lifetime Uzumaki Naruto knew that such stealth could be use in this kind of situation; especially when the one doing it was Konoha Ice Prince. But maybe it was Kakashi-sensei influence, he pondered as a set of cold hands moved to his vest buttons, his Gryffindor robes was long gone and forgotten.

A sound of ripped fabric and clutters of plastic buttons hitting the walls were heard before his eyes met with frustrated coal ones. Sasuke, Naruto happily noted, had growled with such impatience into his ear, his moist and warm breath teased his burning ears and left a shudder through his spine.

"Why, in the name of Yondaime, are you wearing clothes with so much buttons, dobe?"

"It's only—Ahhh Sasuke!" All thoughts gone astray when those lips latched itself into his neck. He dimly realized being pushed into a bed-- undoubtedly Sasuke's— no longer able to feel his legs moving, and Naruto found himself lying on Gryffindor burgundy duvet with shirt half open, both his hand tied securely onto the headboard with his red-golden tie.

"Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto yelled and tugged, trying vainly to free himself, only managed to make the knot tighter. He glared angrily at the smug Sasuke who crouched in all fours, admiring his handiwork.

It was later that night, after Naruto asleep from exhaustion, that Sasuke finally had the time to ponder at how this One Year Mission and his blossoming relationship with Naruto might affect his life. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

This was heaven; to admitting what he had felt for years, to love and being loved in return. To have his most treasured person safe and sound, snuggled happily in his arms. Right then, amidst the tousled Gryffindor's burgundy coverlet, with each of their limbs tangled together, Sasuke made a vow to never again let the world, through any hands, hurt his last remaining sunshine.

This was happiness, and for once, for Uchiha Sasuke, the last of Uchiha Line, this was enough

-_tsuzuku-_

* * *

...I will write the lemon somewhere in near future...

I swear I will...

You know the main reason why this chapter came out so late than its supposed deadline was because I get stuck in the Lemon part? Well, now you have it. But it came out so fluff, so sweet, so..._sugary_... Especially that second to last paragraph...GAHHHH!

If anyone got any confusion of whatever happened, please let me know. I'm writting Interlude II, which will foucused mainly on Naruto's flashback, and the epilogue, I hope I can post it before school starts in August 18th.

A nice CC will be greatly appreciated! Just push the button below. Onegai?

**1**: I did go to a break when writing this part. Only, I got myself green tea while the Time got whiskey. So much about drinking in front of underage... (grumbles, thwacks Time's head with stick) please forgive me for this totally shameless self-insert. It wont happen again, promise! (cross fingers)

_Songs listened while writing this:_

_**Honey **– L' Arc-en-Ciel (of course, that's why there are so many sexual innuendos in this chapter...)_

_**Whole songs in the newest album **– L' Arc-en-Ciel_

_**Menanti Sebuah Jawaban **– PADI_

_**Rocker Juga Manusia **– Seuriues_

_**Everybody Changing **- Keane_

**Review Replies:**

**Yum2: **According to Shinobi Guards, only those who close to Harry knew that Sasuke and Naruto are there to safeguarding Harry; the rest only know them as transfer students with a weird way of magic, for British at least. Given the fact that they transferred in the middle of a war and The Dark Lord's return... Well, we can't blame people to start gossiping. Plus, both Naruto and Sasuke are very secretive about themselves and where they stand; when 2 new mysterious hot guys acting like they're into each other throat and into each other heart in the same time, it can make those who close to them uneasy. I personally think Hermione just have enough and decided to dig something. Being left in the dark wasn't a nice thing, especially for a know-it-all person like Hermione Granger. I can't give more details since this fanfic is deeply connected with Shinobi Guards and I'm afraid of giving spoilers.

Wait, you're a fan of **L Arc-en-Ciel** too! Waii! Realive is good, but I prefer Shibuya 7, Hyde is so... edible... Yummy...

**RubyMoon17: **I wuv cliffy, and I love torturing people "0". Thank you for the review!

**A Random Person: **Thanks! It's nice to know that someone actually like my story.

**Everyone else who read but not reviewing: **Thank you! It's my first fanfic in Naruto fandom, and it's far from perfect. So please for the last time, push the little button below and review? puppy eyes

sHeeRa

7.28.2005


	6. announcement

I'm so very sorry, this is not an update, again. 

I know I've been, like, abandoning this fic for almost 5 months...

_(ducks from the flying chairs)_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _(sobs)_

College have been cruel to me in the past 5 months (and still will be cruel to me until the middle of December at least)  
The number of assignments, projects, and the overlapping deadlines had reduced my spare time almost to zero and what's remained of it is used to catch up with my close-to-nothing social life.  
Plus, I can't write before some plotbunnies said so (and the said plotbunnies only said so when I'm in the middle of a deadline T.T)

And I plead guilty for turning my eyes from Naruto fandom to Bleach... _(eyeing her growing amount of IchiRuki fanfics)_

But don't worry, as soon as this torture called college is over and the plotbunnies give me full cooperation, I WILL finish this fic. I swear.  
And that would be... somewhere in December or January 2006...

_(ducks from the flying tomatoes)_

But I will update Rainbow I swear! If I could steal time to write it...

_(Runs off to somewhere safe)_

Wish me luck, my finals project deadline is coming up in 3rd Dec and I still have 7 more drawings to go... and no computer allowed...

_**cH3Ra **_11.29.2005


End file.
